Almost Lyrical
by Aaryca Silver
Summary: The story of three kids in a "normal" year in Hogwarts. PG for some unnessessary comments by Draco... Enjoy!!


Almost Lyrical--Chapter One  
  
September  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to explain this? I don't own Fred, Draco or anyone I may mention in this story. Duh! Wait... I do own A'Lelia, but it really doesn't matter since it's one owned character against about 50 that don't belong to me. Anyway... enjoy the latest masterpiece by Jordan Domynikah, Ravenclaw Extraordinaire!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*HP*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
September 1, 1995  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I can't believe this. This entire place is their school! It's about 20 times as big as the Academy in Chicago. But then again, what did I expect? My parents `only want the best for me', of course. They want me `to succeed in anything I undertake', after all. "A'Lelia, you simply must attend this new school," they said. "It's a much better school than the Chicago Academy of Advanced Magic, even though it's so far away..."  
  
Yeah, right. They just wanted to get rid of me.  
  
Since I've been rambling about this for so long, you probably would like an introduction, as not to hear the aimless chatter I'm boring you with without even knowing who I am. A'Lelia Denehy, wizarding student supreme, and the love of my parents' life. My parents, having struck gold, making them even richer than humanly possible, now think that they're too good for their own daughter. So, they cover it up by saying I should attend Hogwarts (with no consideration for my school, friends, or feelings), and sending me away for the entire year so they can mingle with all the important people.  
  
So now I'm stuck here in foggy old England. No friends, or enemies for that matter, to talk to. Some year this is going to be.  
  
Now I'm here, in some huge office, it looks to be, waiting for someone named Professor McGonagall (don't know if it's a man or woman yet). Being here is a relief after both a Portkey to London, and the journey on the train all the way here (I only met one person on the way here, a young, redheaded girl named Jenny or Ginny or something). I wonder why I have to be in here when everyone else is eating alrea--  
  
Turns out Professor McGonagall was a (very strict-looking) woman, and I was waiting for her to sort me into a house. Houses, she said, were going to be like my family at Hogwarts (more of a family than I had at home), and I would spend pretty much all of my time with them. The thing that sorted me was a hat, of all things! It was like telepathic or something, and kept talking to me in my mind. After a while, it sorted me into Slytherin, even though I don't know what the other choices were. So now I'm about to go join the feast in the great hall. More like run the gauntlet... Wish me luck.  
  
A'Lelia Josephina Denehy  
  
September 1, 1995  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Another long, boring year at Hogwarts. And it will be even more boring now that I have to write in this stupid journal. It was all Mother's idea; she said it would help me make decisions in the future. Ha! If Father ever got wind of this, he'd call me homosexual, disown me, and lock me in my room for the rest of eternity.  
  
Our new batch of Slytherins looks like an even wussier group than last years'. All of them were shaking in their robes before AND after they were Sorted. Except for one, a girl who had been Sorted in private. Her name was A'Lelia Denehy, Dumbledore said at the feast, and she just moved here from the States. Even though she was a Slytherin now, she seemed just as nice and pleasant as the Hufflepuffs when I talked to her. She was so nice it was sickening, and she's a 5^th year, so (lucky me!) I get all of my classes with her.  
  
And more bad news: Goyle moved over the summer. To Luxembourg! Apparently, his father was an even more hunted Death Eater than my father, and was about to be captured. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing, so I didn't even get an address. One of my only friends, gone. And then there were two.  
  
I have to go- Pansy Parkinson, the annoying bitch, is coming downstairs "to check on me".  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
September 1, 1995  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT!! Just because McGonagall and Snape found Snidgets in the Astronomy tower, Cornish Pixies wreaking havoc in the DADA room, and all of the turkeys exploded at once during the feast, and just because the entire situation has me and George's names all over it, DOESN'T MEAN WE DID IT!! Okay, maybe we did... but they can't prove that.  
  
This is awkward (just like the spelling of that word. Where's a dictionary when you need one?), writing in here for the first time. George said it was "strictly for the planning stages of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and for the private use of JUST US", but what he doesn't know is he should never leave me in charge of ANYTHING.  
  
Ginny was ranting and raving at the feast about the new girl that came, A'Lelia Denehy. She had met her on the train, and had really liked her (she must be VERY likable for a Slytherin). Now Ginny won't shut up about her. "You have to met her, she's so nice, I don't know why she's in Slytherin, she doesn't seem at all the type..." Yeah. Just wait till she sees Malfoy and the rest of that lot. She'll be swimming right back to the States.  
  
Good news for everyone in Gryffindor: Canary Cremes and Ton-Tongue Toffees are now half-price, since me and George found a way to smuggle them out the house.  
  
Fred Weasley  
  
September 5, 1995  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Classes aren't as bad as I thought they would be, although Potions and Divination are as close to Hell as I can get without going there. The Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, is really nice, almost as though she favors me. And the Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick (short as he is!) is nice too. They never seem to be in much of a good mood when the Slytherin classes are going on.  
  
I have most of my classes as "doubles" with the Gryffindors, another house. Though the Slytherins are constantly complaining about them, how they were all wusses, preps, and over-achievers, I see absolutely nothing wrong with them. I've even made friends with some of them: Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and that girl I met on the train, Ginny Weasley. Turns out she comes from a huge family (six brothers! I could never deal with that many), and I've met some of them, Ron, Fred and George. Fred and George were cool; I took them to be sort of pranksters.  
  
That bastard, Draco Malfoy, though! He's worth swimming all the way back to New York, then running back to Chicago. He keeps going on about "proper wizarding families" and how half-bloods (Mudbloods, he calls them; he's immature and rude too!) shouldn't be allowed in. In that case, I would never be allowed into the school; my mother is a Muggle and my father a Squib. Oh well, you can't have a perfect class wherever you go--there always has to be just one person... But why Draco Malfoy?  
  
A'Lelia Josephina Denehy  
  
September 5, 1995  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
This is so not going to be a daily thing. Writing in this once a week is feminine enough.  
  
That girl, A'Lelia Denehy! I swear, I should just frame her for something (attacking someone, maybe?) and get her sent back to San Francisco, or wherever she came from. She's made friends with like every Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor, and hates every Slytherin. I can't believe she was Sorted in here... She'll probably ask to get transferred to Gryffindor.  
  
All of the classes are insane this year. Snape hates everyone now, not just the Gryffindors. Gave me detention just because I accidentally put powdered unicorn horn in my potion instead of three unicorn HAIRS. It's his fault for not talking loud enough to be heard. Then he goes and praises A'Lelia for being the first one to get it right. This school is going to the dogs...  
  
All the rest of the teachers are giving us extra homework, just because O.W.L.s are coming up in the middle of the year. So what, I say. I don't need those. My father will leave me so much money when he dies; I won't even need a job. But now instead of practicing Quidditch, I have to do all my homework. I really should be doing it now...  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
September 5, 1995  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
George already almost found me out. He wanted to know what I was writing in here. I had to tell him it was official Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes business to get him off my back. I still don't think he believes me. But you know what? I really don't care, because now that Angelina's gone (last year was her last here), I have nothing to do but talk to him and Lee Jordan. Which is alright with me, of course, but it would help to have someone mature some of the time to talk to.  
  
Katie Bell, the new Quidditch captain now that Oliver, Angelina and Alicia are gone, is already going on about how we'll need new players for the team. So now we have tryouts. They're to be held tomorrow, if Katie's lucky, and all of us (her, George, Harry and me) will judge who makes it. I just hope it gets done before the first match, against Slytherin.  
  
Ginny finally dragged me to met A'Lelia. She was actually pretty nice. I wonder why she was Sorted into Slytherin- meeting her, I thought she should be a Gryffindor. At least she hates everyone in Slytherin- especially Malfoy!  
  
Every teacher is dumping a load of homework on us ALREADY. "N.E.W.T.s are coming up," they say, "and you need to be ready for them!" Who cares? George and me are going to open a joke shop two seconds after this year ends, and business will be off like a rocket. We won't need an education with a career like that!  
  
Fred Weasley  
  
September 9, 1995  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I actually fit in here. Unlike at the Academy. There, I was just the smart, rich snob. Here, no one cares. Except maybe the Slytherins, but who cares about them anyway? Anyway, I only wrote because I haven't done so in a long time- I have to go meet Seamus and Neville for a study session in the library. I hope Madam Pince doesn't hover over us like last time...  
  
A'Lelia Josephina Denehy  
  
September 9, 1995  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
We held the tryouts. Most of the kids there were like first or second years- we had to send all the firsties back because they wouldn't be allowed. That really narrowed it down...  
  
Most of the kids there were pretty good, but weren't up to standard with the entire team. There was this one girl, Victoria Seremineroff, she was EXCELLENT as a Chaser. She's definitely one of the replacements (we still haven't chosen, can you believe that?). I still think that the second year, Christian Sullivan would be very good as Oliver's replacement, but I can't tell with the other Chaser...  
  
That's all I wrote to say. Pathetic how little I have going on in life, isn't it?  
  
Fred Weasley  
  
September 9, 1995  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Gryffindors are holding tryouts for their team. Adrian Pucey and me went to go spy on them while they held them. If they pick who we think they'll pick, we are so screwed in terms of the House Cup...  
  
Potions is now officially my personal Hell. Snape favors that A'Lelia brat more than anyone else. He gave me another detention just because I took too long to finish... And then turned around and gave A'Lelia an A+ on a test. Because of her, I'm falling behind on the favoritism scale. God, I hate that girl.  
  
Father wrote to me yesterday. The letter said he had been forced to kill my favorite house-elf, Matilda, because she accidentally burned an iron-shaped hole in his best shirt. KILL HER??? OVER A DAMN SHIRT???  
  
A Very Mad Draco Malfoy  
  
September 13, 1995  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I LOVE MY POTIONS CLASS!! That boy, Draco Malfoy, is falling out of order in class since I came. Seems that before he was Snape's favorite, but not anymore! Two detentions in 5 days... I love that...  
  
Speaking of Malfoy (that's a habit of these British kids. If they don't like someone they call them by their last name... That's another thing I love.), he and a boy named Adrian Pucey (both of them are on the house Quidditch team) came back one night from looking at (spying on) the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws holding their tryouts for the teams. They said that unless our team gets their act together, we haven't a chance at winning the house cup. That's good, since the Slytherins need a break in their huge egos.  
  
And guess who I figured out came to this school?? HARRY POTTER!! You know, that boy that defeated the Dark Lord a whole buncha times? Yeah, him! Of all the schools I could've gone to...  
  
A'Lelia Josephina Denehy  
  
September 13, 1995  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I heard from Goyle. He sent a large snowy owl with only a letter, but it was enough. It also (finally) had an address so we're not totally separated. He said it was almost impossible for us to see each other again until we're all grown up and have kids of our own. Said that his father was also wanted in Luxembourg, so they would move again, but not in the near future. Next time he won't be able to give an address. Nice, huh?  
  
Now. Quidditch Cup Discussion Time.  
  
IT IS NOW IMPOSSIBLE FOR US TO WIN.  
  
That is the simple truth to it.  
  
They chose who we were scared of. Victoria Seremineroff is one new Chaser, and Vanessa Rhodes is the other. Christian Sullivan is the Keeper. Potter's still the Seeker, the twins are still the Beaters, and Bell's still one of the Chasers.  
  
The Gryffindor house Quidditch team is now renamed "the Dream Team." They'll all get signed to the Irish International team as soon as they get out of school, no hesitation.  
  
Slytherin is so screwed.  
  
Troubled, angry, and part-of-a-losing-team. Words to describe me: Draco Malfoy  
  
September 13, 1995  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Angelina FINALLY wrote to me... She got accepted into the British Ministry of Magic! She is now in the Department of International Medical Affairs... at least I think that's what it's called. Anyway, she's in some really important department. Before she was accepted, she had been invited to play for the Irish International team... AND SHE STILL TOOK THE JOB IN THE MINISTRY. The girl needs to get her priorities straight.  
  
Speaking of Quidditch, our first game is tomorrow. Against Ravenclaw. We are SO going to win this. So they have Cho Chang, so what? We have me, George, Katie, Harry, Christian, Victoria and Vanessa. We are the unbeatable Gryffindors!  
  
And yes, I'm done bragging now.  
  
We still have loads of homework now. All because of N.E.W.T.s. I now know what Hermione Granger felt like when she was taking all those classes back in her third year. Every 7^th and 5^th year in Gryffindor is about to have a nervous breakdown. The hospital wing will be full of kids having panic attacks. What a day that'll be for Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Fred Weasley  
  
September 18, 1995  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Detention. The one thing that's impossible for me to even consider thinking about fathoming, right?  
  
I've fathomed it.  
  
I've even served it.  
  
Madam Pince gave me, Seamus, and Neville a DETENTION for BREATHING TOO LOUD!!!! I swear. That woman is insane. We weren't even TALKING loud. Just breathing. I swear, that's it. Then she makes us clean up the mess Draco Malfoy made in the Potions dungeon as a punishment. The people in England have really sick minds. At least it was only one night.  
  
And she banned us out of the library for the next month.  
  
Now we need a new hangout. Maybe the Charms room?  
  
A'Lelia Josephina Denehy  
  
September 18, 1995  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
We won, of course. There was no way we couldn't. The score, you ask? An amazing, wonderful, remarkable 330 (us) to 20 (Ravenclaw). Can't get any better than that.  
  
Yes, I know I should stop bragging... But it's so hard to stop!!!  
  
Anyway, our next match is against Slytherin. Not as much of a pushover as Ravenclaw, but we'll still win. Of course.  
  
God... I really need some help in the bragging-restraint department.  
  
Fred Weasley (the overly-confident teenager)  
  
September 18, 1995  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
We (the Slytherins) heard from Professor Snape this morning about this new year-long project we're going to have to do. It's some really complicated potion that we're going to need. It'll take all year to brew (God! What is it, anyway????) and will be pretty much our entire grade for the year. If we mess up once, we're screwed for every semester after.  
  
Now I drop the bomb.  
  
It's a group project. Not that bad, right?  
  
A group project with people from other houses.  
  
NOW it's a bad thing.  
  
With my luck, I'll get stuck with A'Lelia, Harry and Hermione. And STILL fail the assignment.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
September 22, 1995  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
FRED!!!!!!!! I told you this was for only Weasleys Wizard Wheezes business!! NOT YOUR PERSONAL LIFE!!!! Why would you even think of that???  
  
And me and Lee aren't sophisticated enough for you?? You ONLY care about Angelina, not me, your friendships, OR our business????  
  
I don't know why I trusted you with this.  
  
Your Very Pissed Off Twin, George Weasley  
  
September 22, 1995  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
He found it.  
  
Needless to say.  
  
I don't think George likes me very much anymore.  
  
At all.  
  
Whatsoever.  
  
This is bad.  
  
George's Very Screwed Twin, Fred Weasley  
  
September 22, 1995  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Partners came out today. No one else cares about their group EXCEPT ME!!!!!  
  
You don't want to know who.  
  
Mandy Brocklehurst and Justin Finch-Fletchley are two of them. Not THAT bad, right?  
  
Did I mention there are four to a group?  
  
Yeah. A'Lelia Denehy is the other one.  
  
WHY ME????  
  
Anyway, my mother wrote again this morning. She said my Aunt Cynthia wrote to her saying she was coming to visit tomorrow, along with (ugh....) my cousin Joseph. You know, the one who keeps making fun of my name, and shouldn't since he has a common, nasty one? Yes, him. And my mother says Aunt Cynthia is thinking of letting Joseph come to, of all places, Hogwarts. He'd be worse than 50 A'Lelia's.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
September 22, 1995  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
We heard a couple of days ago that we would all (the fifth years) be working on a year-long project for Potions. Every project would be done in groups of four. That could be a good thing, right? Setback: It's inter-house. That STILL could have good results. But not with my group. The overly-preppie Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurst, some dude I don't even know, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and--get this--DRACO MALFOY.  
  
I don't think fate likes me very much.  
  
A'Lelia Josephina Denehy  
  
September 26, 1995  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Remember Joseph? You know, `nasty, common name' boy? He's coming. Next week.  
  
There goes Hogwarts' value.  
  
Why he wants to come, I have no clue. Three things are certain: 1. Aunt Cynthia really must hate me. 2. Joseph is going to make my life a living hell. 3. There had better be a gun somewhere in the castle with a bullet in it. Either for me or for him- whoever I can get to first.  
  
On a somewhat lighter note... My potions group thinks we've figured out what the potion is for. Mandy did some research in the library when we got the ingredients list--she found that most of the ingredients are used for antidotes, so the logical explanation is that Snape's going to poison someone in each group and the group will just have to hope that their potion works.  
  
Fun year this is gonna be...  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
September 26, 1995  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
The potion is gonna be some sort of antidote, so the only way to test it is to poison someone in the group (Mandy figured that out for us. At least we have ONE smart person in the group.). Hopefully it'll be Draco that gets poisoned.  
  
My mom wrote (actually with the owls... it's a miracle!) just to say the typical "I-Sent-You-Away-and-Now-I-Want-To-Know-How-You're-Doing" stuff. Daddy got another promotion (surprise, surprise) and is making even MORE money than before. He's now like the vice-president of Whizz Hard Books, or something like that... At least I know that I can afford almost anything now... Maybe I'll be able to buy my way out of working with Malfoy.  
  
A'Lelia Josephina Denehy  
  
September 26, 1995  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
George isn't talking to me. Go figure.... He hates me so much right now, it makes Snape and Harry look like best friends. So, just to make him happy, this will be for nothing more than the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes' business.  
  
Canary Cremes: 2 Sickles  
  
Ton-Tongue Toffees: 2 Sickles, 1 Knut  
  
I would write more, but I don't think Weasleys Wizard Wheezes is going to last much longer.  
  
Fred Weasley 


End file.
